cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of Kermit
'''Revenge of Kermit (renamed to Kermit's Revenge) '''is an episode of the Cute Mario Bros, released on October 15, 2007. Plot The episode starts out with Mario and Luigi sitting on their couch, bored of the day, as the clock slowly changes time. Mario claims that he would like something to drink, so Luigi suggests that the two drink wine. Mario shuts this idea down, claiming that Luigi is too young to drink wine, and throws the bottle away. The bottle rolls across the floor and hits the wall. This causes a genie (The Ehh Guy) to be released from the bottle. Unaware of The Ehh Guy's presence, Mario and Luigi wish for a bad guy to fight. The Ehh Guy hears this request and grants the wish. The bad guy turns out to be Kermit the Frog, who has been resurrected after being killed in the first movie and now wants revenge. The Mario Brothers immediately regret their wish to fight a bad guy and try to apologize to Kermit, to no avail. Kermit fights the two and kidnaps them both. He hangs them by their ankles and tortures them by forcing Mario and Luigi to watch Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving. They manage to escape and discover Kermit is watching a Vancouver Canucks game. The three realize they share a bond and decide to become friends and put their differences aside. The Mario Brothers and Kermit now turn their attention towards The Ehh Guy, the genie who made the Mario Brothers' wish come true. They find him eating Lucky Charms on top of a washing machine as The Ehh Guy prepares for combat. To fight him, Mario and Luigi come up with a plan to form a ball within Kermit. They launch themselves at The Ehh Guy, who goes crashing down the stair case. The Mario Brothers say the whole experience is one of the best days ever and they say goodbye to the viewers. Trivia and Goofs * This is the first appearance of Kermit since the first movie. * This is The Ehh Guy's first appearance without The YOU! Guy. * The original title of the movie was Revenge of Kermit, but was later changed to Kermit's Revenge. * This movie uses many notable songs, including In The End by Linkin Park, Down With The Sickness by Disturbed, Halloween theme, Psycho Shower Scene theme, etc. * Mario convinces Luigi that he is too young to drink wine. However, Luigi is technically 40-years old. This is because he stated in A Christmas Carol (2008) that he was 41-years old, making him 40 in 2007 (the time this was released). * When the Mario Brothers are forming a ball with Kermit, Ricky can be seen helping Tyler stuff Mario and Luigi into Kermit even though he is supposed to be in character as The Ehh Guy. * Although he does not make an appearance, Tyler is wearing The YOU! Guy hoodie. * During the last clip, Mario notes that they defeated "the...guy". Since they were using an 'ehh' sound effect in other instances, they must have forgot to splice it in here.